My Not So Perfect Life
by harshestmemories25
Summary: Ruthie camden is with vincent and very happy. But Peter returns and things start to get bad. But when she thought things couldn't get any worse...they do. come read. I suck at summarys and its my first time.
1. Peter

**My Not So Perfect Life. A 7th Heaven Story.**

**"Chapter one...Peter."**

Ruthie Camden sat upon the edge of her window staring outside watching the rain gently hit her window. She kept thinking back to the day that changed her life for good. Follow me as we go back to the very day that Ruthie Camden's life changed.

Ruthie sat underneath a tree at a nearby park with Vincent. They were cuddled up together asleep. A few minutes later Ruthie awoke to find Vincent up and gone. She looked around the park until she noticed his car was gone. She was angry. She could not believe her own boyfriend left her. She kicked the dirt and started to walk home. She was halfway home when she found Vincent at the promenade kissing another girl and drinking a milkshake with her. She walked over to him her arms crossed. Vincent and the girl looked up. "Vin, whose she." The girl said disgusted." I'M RUTHIE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" "Who are you?"

"Excuse me but I'M his girlfriend not you." "Vincent you have to choose one of us. Her or me. "The girl said kissing his cheek. Ruthie stood there. She felt like she was going to puke from what that girl was doing to him. "Sorry Ruthie but I choose Cinda." "CINDA HER NAME IS CINDA!" "Yea sorry Ruthie." "Uh huh I bet you are. "Ruthie took the milkshake and poured it on Vincent's head after taking out the straw and smearing what was left in and on the straw in Cinda's hair and over her clothes. Ruthie walked away grinning. She finally reached her house .It felt like an eternity. She had tears streaming down her face. She thought he liked her for her it I guess she was wrong. She walked in the house and into the kitchen where matt, sarah, annie, and eric were. "Honey what's wrong? "Annie asked confused. "nothing leave me alone." "Ruthie!" Annie called upstairs to Ruthie as Ruthie was running up the stairs. Ruthie closed her door to her room and stuffed her face into her pillow and cried as loud as she could. The next morning she got up and went to school. About 3rd period she bumped into a familiar face when her books fell. She gathered them together and stood up surprised to find Peter. Suddenly a glimpse of happiness and Joy came upon her. She wasn't any more glad to see him then he was to see her. She threw her books back down and jumped into his arms hugging him in a tight hug. "OH MY GOD PETER WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?HOW ARE YOU HERE?WHY ARE YOU HERE?HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? "Ruthie was jumping around excitedly as well as peter. "Well my dad got a Job in glen oak and so we moved back here and it just so happens i go here now. Oh and by the way we stopped by you're house this morning after you were already gone and were going to you're church again." "OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" "i'm fine, you?" "oh actually um...I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday." "Oh i'm sorry."

"Look, uh peter its ok really but anyway um my friend Jason invited me to a party and its a senior party and its a couple thing and well i was wondering if you wanted to go?" "Sure. I'd love too." "Great."

Ruthie kissed Peter and left school since it was over. She ran home and told her mom surprised when she said yes. She ran upstairs and found something to wear. When she set her mind on something it was a black mini skirt and a baby blue tube top with white clouds on it. She put on her clear high heels and went downstairs. She got her purse and left. Tonight was going to be the night that would soon change her life forever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Party

**"Chapter two...The party..."**

Ruthie and Peter entered the Party and as soon as they did it was loud and noisy. There were people

Dancing everywhere and it smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. She walked over and found a place to set her

Jacket along with Peter's. They walked into the middle of the floor and started dancing. Peter and Ruthie

Soon became separated after Peter went to go get a drink. Ruthie shrugged her shoulders and figured

Peter would come find her soon so she sat down on a couch when a tall sexy looking man walked over

To her. He looked about 17.He had short black hair and was very muscular. He had 3 tattoos one on his

Arm, one on his leg, and one on his lower back. He had light green eyes that glowed in the night. Ruthie

Giggled and asked "are they glow in the dark." The man responded "no" and laughed. He sat down next to

Her and started to feel up her shirt. Ruthie pushed his hand back down. "Sorry but I have a boyfriend."

"Well he'll just have to get over that now won't he?" The man picked Ruthie up by her hair and dragged

Her up the stairs very sneaky so that no one would hear or see. He got to the top of the steps and threw

Her into a room where Ruthie was knocked into a dresser. He closed the door and locked it and didn't

Bother turning on the light. He could see perfectly and walked over to where she was. He pulled her back

Up by her shirt and threw her onto the bed and began to lay on top of her kissing down her neck and

Arms and further down. He tried to take off Ruthie's shirt the first time and she screamed. Unfortunately

No one heard her because no one came upstairs...not even Peter .She tried to get up but he pushed her

Back down. He was too strong for her and she couldn't escape. She just wanted to go home and be with

Her family but she couldn't do that. She felt like she was in prison. She knew what was happening to her

And that's what scared her the most. He continued to kiss her and she kept screaming. He finally got tired

Of her screaming and slapped her across the face and held back her arms and started beating her. About

An hour later he got tired and pulled her up by her hair and said "If you tell anyone I swear to god you'll

Regret it got it! "Ruthie was too afraid to say anything so she just nodded. He let go and she dropped to

The ground crying. He laughed evilly and said "you stupid little slut you're such a worthless piece of

Shit! "He walked out laughing and back downstairs to the party. Ruthie put on her clothes and climbed

Out the window. She didn't want to go back downstairs and have to face peter or him she couldn't face

They and she wouldn't. She quickly ran home tears streaming down her face. She walked into her house

Where her mom and dad were sitting at the table drinking coffee and waiting for her to get home. She

Noticed it was 2AM.Her mother said 10PM."Ruthie we said 10 not 2! You know how scared we were that

Something happened to you!" "I know I'm sorry." "Sorry, sorry doesn't even begin to cut it young lady do

You understand me. YOU'R GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" "What A MONTH you never did that to Lucy or

Simon or matt when they stayed out late GOD I HATE YOU!" "DON'T SPEAK TO YOU'R MOTHER LIKE

THAT!" "SCREW YOU BOTH! GO TO HELL! I HOPE YOU DIE! "Ruthie ran upstairs tears streaming down

Her face. She ran into her room and slammed her door. Everyone came in just in time to hear what they

Were screaming about. No one noticed Matt and Sarah until they walked over to everyone and said

Hello. They all asked what's going on and Annie explained. Matt walked upstairs and into Ruthie's

Room. He found her sitting on her bed crying. He walked over and sat down on the other bed across from

Her. "Hey you ok?" "NO GET AWAY!" Ruthie ran out of the room crying tonight would be a very

Confusing night for the Camden family.

To be continued.


End file.
